


Masaje

by PruePhantomhive



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manera de broma, Q le ofrece un masaje relajante a Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaje

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Massage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804298) by [The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming)



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de James Bond pertenecen a Ian Fleming, Sam Mendes, Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures y Columbia Pictures; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Bond se percató de que Q había hecho la propuesta de darle un masaje a manera de broma y fue precisamente por eso que dijo “sí”, para disgusto del Quartermaster.  
Se quitó el abrigo, lo colocó en el respaldo de una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Q y se sentó. Q se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de dar un paso al frente.  
—De acuerdo —musitó, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Bond, arrancándole una sonrisa de los labios—. Pero no te acostumbres.  
—No me atrevería. Ahora, ponte a trabajar, Quartermaster.  
Q lo fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
